


Please, Sleep with Me Tonight

by Geeblood



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 「我向您……祈祷……」啊……至高神啊。我在做着何等背德之事。她想。为世界带来光明的剑之圣女。时光停在了十五岁的少女。——她终于得到了她所渴望的「拯救」。





	Please, Sleep with Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向短篇，涉及《哥布林杀手》动画版剧情至第九话。剑之圣女→哥布林杀手单箭头注意

两轮圆月悬于繁星灿烂的夜空。这并非什么奇景，她想着，稍稍昂起头注视月亮。 

月亮的形状随日程变化，总有圆回来的时候。如水面般湛蓝的穹顶像撑满的圆伞盖于神殿四面雪白的墙壁之上，在此刻阳光失散的夜晚，它们的色泽都阴暗得像被锁入了地下室尘封已久。只有高处的墙上挖出的十字窗透出模糊的暗黄色灯光，而她始终纹丝不动，如雕塑般等待至亮灯的房间都陷入梦乡。 

灯光一处一处熄灭，无人看见她在庭院中孑然伫立。薄纱勾勒出她美丽身躯的弧线，月光抚过幼婴般白嫩的肌肤，轻柔地吻上光滑润泽的薄唇。唯有神圣、完美与高洁能被用来形容她留予世间的印象。 

啊，守护着被湛蓝水面环抱的美丽水之都，称颂着至高神威名、传达着至高神怜爱的白色神殿。与你终日相伴、将纯洁的身与心侍奉于你的大主教大人，她吟诵降临的福音驱散诅咒，她手持金色的天秤剑挥斩邪恶—— 

若是被人看见她在绿茵庭院内眺望皓月的身影，也只会被理解为她正满怀感恩与虔诚地向神祷告，谁也不会来将她打扰。连如神恩永泽般日夜不歇的喷泉，也只涌出使人心生平静的悄然水流声。 

连夜鸦都不噪鸣的夜晚，多么宁静惬意。今夜的城市也如昨夜般平稳地安眠。 

但是，她想，不够，这还不够。我还无法入睡。 

眼中无法映出圆月的光辉。她的双眼本像镶进白玉中的水蓝宝石，但那明亮的眼睛早被纯粹邪恶所孵育出的火焰夺去。尽管如此，蒙在眼前、缠于脑后的黑条布带也并非使她看不见月亮的原因。有什么东西进入了她的脑海，遮挡住了月亮温柔低垂的视线。 

「我向您……祈祷……」 

说出这句话的圣女脸色近乎绯红。她忍耐着在胸口翻涌如浪的炽烫热意，将就要从淡樱的唇、雪白的齿间吐露的词汇咽回肚腹。 

啊……至高神啊。我在做着何等背德之事。她想，我再一次向您之外的他者请求爱意与垂怜。 

哥布林们的火焰今晚也将侵入我的梦里。獠牙。蛇眼。狞笑。钩爪。它们发疯撕扯着，咀嚼啃食着——她开始因恐惧而颤抖，脚下几乎无法站立。此时被这寒湿侵骨的月光淋头而下的并非一位受人崇拜敬爱的魔神屠杀者，而是一位十五岁的娇弱少女。 

一位十五岁便被拖入哥布林蚁窝般暗无天日的地下巢穴，在它们的欺侮中失去了眼睛、尊严，流干了足以环绕水之都的泪水，不堪耻辱地哭喊求饶到声带撕裂，整整一周无法开口与人正常交谈半字的少女。 

就算她有为所有人驱走邪恶、带来光明的力量，那样的力量也无法为自己而使用。在那完美的朝圣者外壳中，瑟缩着永生于黑暗，流泪、羞愧、乞求着救赎的残破灵魂。 

她竭尽全力使自己不因虚脱乏力而丢下手中长剑。我不可以，不可以抛弃自己的职责。剑之圣女清晰地勒令着自己，哪怕并不存在的寒风已然钻入纱袍的每个空隙，像无数只哥布林粗糙如革的手搔弄着她的身体。 

她紧闭双眼不使眼泪落下，却忍不住低头啜泣。好冷，好冷……身处离地表数十米的地底洞窟，被它们剥去全身的衣甲，肮脏的手在身上充满狂暴性龘欲地游走—— 

绝望使她在脑中恐慌至极地尖叫。真实记忆的影像把理智逼至极限，在上千个夜半惊醒冷汗淋漓的夜晚中依靠本能学会的应激反应机制迅速干预了她的回忆，强行把她从地狱景象的囚笼中拉拽出，就像把她拖出已然淹没过头顶的黏稠泥沼，接着硬生生处理得干干净净，扔回神殿卧室的被褥上。 

这是最能使她感到安全的想象。她不知自己什么时候死死抱住金柄剑，身形狼狈地蹲在了地上，神官服的下摆也堆起层层褶皱散落了一地。坚硬的剑身让她紧握出汗的掌心隐隐作痛，但这无法拉回她飞至虚空的思绪，就像月亮的光辉也被她避而不视一般。 

即便有了占据中心的双人床，偌大华丽的房间也稍显空旷，四处飘散着无影之尘般的寂寥。可被褥上有着全部的温暖，与她相交的肉龘体，她的光与热。 

她用自己的手褪去那副冷冰冰的盔甲，直到看见赤龘裸上身的精壮躯干。他有着宽阔的双肩，孔武有力的健美手臂，紧致结实的胸膛和肌肉线条优美笔直的腹部。他们双双侧躺在被单上，面对面，连呼吸都融入彼此的气息，他用手臂牢牢地却又慎重地把她抱在怀里。 

而她的衣袍不知何时全部消失，全身裸龘露的皮肤与守护者一丝一毫不分离地相贴，饥龘渴地汲取着对方的热量。被保护着，被疼爱着，身边没有哥布林。多么幸福的独属于她的时刻。 

曾经这个与她共眠的幻影是从哥布林手中解救她的冒险者的身影。她一直拼命试图记起更多细节，但那时精神被过度摧残而倦怠不醒的她只留下了琐碎模糊的记忆。十年光阴过去，直到一个多月以前另一位冒险者再度回应了她微小的期待，这个身影便突然清晰地具现化，仿佛真实的人一般在她的幻想中呼吸生存着。 

不。他不是冒险者。他无名，却又极负盛名。他是「哥布林杀手」。 

他从不主动在人面前摘下面具、脱去盔甲，至少在她短暂的记忆中如此。为了治疗失血过多而昏厥的他，必须为他举行「苏生」仪式，让他与处龘女们肌肤相亲地共眠一夜——多么美妙的理由和借口——她亲手剥下了他的衣物。一层又一层，如同在她梦中那样亲昵。 

他的一侧沉眠着同样伤势不轻的年轻的女神官；她有着与圣女自身极为类似的一头金发。另一侧，则是留给自己的一席之地。领域并不宽敞，却正如她所愿。她站在精美的高大落地窗边深深地吸气，将气势存留在胸腔里，按捺住喜悦与激动，如一只金丝雀般依偎在了他的身旁。 

他的身体，如此结实温暖。布满的伤痕，是荣耀与光辉的勋章。她蹭蹭他的肩头，男性骨骼尖锐突出，甜美地硌疼了她的下巴。她埋进他的颈弯轻嗅，擦拭过的身体没有汗渍，脉搏处传来隐隐约约的神殿浴池特有的花香。 

反而对于他俊美的脸庞和柔顺的头发，她不过只是匆匆一瞥，就将手脚与深深爱恋的肢体交缠，一夜无梦地安稳睡去。 

她爱着他。理由本就不是追求幸福的二人世界，或是被他的样貌、性格所吸引倾心。她爱他，如同依恋梦中的幻影。她从不追求性与快乐，甚至不追求被爱。她只需要——他理解她的过去，他庇护她的未来，使她不再畏惧凶恶黑暗的夜半侵蚀。 

哥布林杀手，这个男人正是为哥布林带来终结，因此为剑之圣女带来起始与光明的，她的守护骑士。 

虽然身负面具与盔甲的他最后转身那样坚决，没有半分留恋地断绝她的期望，宣告自己无法理解更不会拯救她的事实。但在火炉柴薪焚尽的灰烬之中她看到一颗彷若自在呼吸一样明灭的希望的火种，那是他留予她的选择。 

——「如果有哥布林出现，就来找我吧，由我来将它们杀死。」 

即使……是在梦境里也可以吗？她被自身背负的苦楚压垮匍匐在地，嗫嚅着问他的背影。 

嗯。 

……您也愿意过来吗？ 

嗯。因为我是哥布林杀手。他说。这是分别前他留下的最后一句话。 

此时此刻她才下定决心，她不再渴求被理解，也不再渴求被理解之后的平等尊重。只要他承诺过就可以了，只要她需要那个人时他随时会出现，无论是她陷入痛苦回忆的时刻，还是在她噩梦连连跪地祷告的时刻，或是她倍感脆弱潸然泪下的时刻，抑或丑恶的地底种族卷土重来的时刻。 

无论多么遥远，只要他还在同一片土地上存在，允许她的想念，响应她的请求，她就已然感到被他所爱。 

「今夜，已经可以入睡了。」 

试图包围她的哥布林被他的幻影全数击倒杀死。平复下刚刚还被突袭的恐惧淹没的心情，她解开十指交叉的双手，结束她的祈祷。 

今夜，请仍然允许我与您共眠——


End file.
